Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust system for the cleaning or purification of an exhaust gas, including an exhaust pipe which conducts the exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine downstream into the environment. The exhaust pipe has a sensor for determining the pollutant concentration at a first position. The invention also relates to a method for determining pollutant concentration in the exhaust gas. Exhaust systems and methods of that type are used in particular in automotive engineering.
Monitoring of exhaust systems is becoming increasingly important due to increasingly stringent exhaust guidelines and statutory limitations, which restrict pollutant concentrations in the exhaust gas that is ultimately released to the environment. In many cases, sensors are used for that purpose, for example to monitor the functionality of components for converting the pollutants in the exhaust gas or transmitting recorded measured values in connection therewith directly to an engine management system, which takes into account the measured data received when controlling the operating performance of the internal combustion engine. The concentrations of various pollutants in the exhaust gas are also measured, in addition to the temperature and pressure of the exhaust gas in the exhaust system. Examples of pollutants of that type are various hydrocarbons or nitrogen oxides. Gas sensors, in particular for determining the concentration of hydrocarbons and nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas, are particularly temperature-sensitive and pressure-sensitive, with the result that the extent to which they can be used in an exhaust system is limited.
It is known to transmit the recorded measured values to a diagnosis unit in order to monitor the operation of the exhaust system and the functionality of the sensors. The received data are, for example, compared with stored information. If the diagnosis unit identifies malfunctions, they are either displayed or a suitable engine management system is used to determine the cause of the malfunction and counteract it by suitable measures.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an exhaust-gas purification system with delayed recording of measured values and a method for determining pollutant concentration in exhaust gas, which overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known systems and methods of this general type and which ensure monitoring of an exhaust system even with temperature-sensitive or pressure-sensitive sensors, having recorded measured values being transmitted to an engine management system in such a manner that they are correlated to other measured values.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an exhaust system for purifying an exhaust gas, comprising an exhaust pipe conducting exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine downstream into the environment. The exhaust pipe has a first position and a second position. A sensor is disposed at the second position for determining a pollutant concentration at the first position. A time function element is connected to the sensor and to a diagnosis unit for taking into account a time difference between a measured value recording at the first and second positions and transmitting the recorded measured value, correlated to other undelayed measured values, to the diagnosis unit.
As has already been explained in the introduction hereto, known sensors cannot be used at any desired position in an exhaust system. This may make it necessary to position the temperature-sensitive and pressure-sensitive sensors at positions in the exhaust system which are at a distance from the desired measurement position. In this way, the service life of the sensors can be extended.
In most cases, the measured values recorded by the sensors are transmitted to a higher-level diagnosis unit. The measured values are also analyzed in this diagnosis unit. In order to achieve a valid result, in many cases a plurality of measured values are set in a relationship with respect to one another. Therefore, it is particularly important for the corresponding measured values to be correlated to one another in terms of time.
Since the sensor at the second position records the pollutant concentration at a different time than the measured values which are set in relationship with the recorded pollutant concentration, the time difference between an imaginary measured value recording at the first position and the measured value recording which actually took place at the second position, is taken into account with the aid of a time function element. The time difference is not constant, since the flow rate of the exhaust gas in the exhaust system varies as a function of the driving operating state. The time function element ensures that the correct, temporally correlated measured values are set in relationship with one another in the diagnosis unit.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the sensor for determining the pollutant concentration is a gas sensor. These sensors are particularly temperature-sensitive and pressure-sensitive. Therefore, using a gas sensor close to the engine and directly downstream of a catalytic converter, where temperatures of from 900xc2x0 C. to 1000xc2x0 C. prevail, causes problems. The combination of a sensor and a time function element ensures the functionality of the sensor over a long period and at the same time allows the measured values to be analyzed in conjunction with other measured values from the exhaust system.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the sensor is suitable for recording the nitrogen oxide concentration in the exhaust gas. In this context, the nitrogen oxide concentration is particularly important, since this pollutant can only be converted with difficulty, especially during the cold-start phase, and it may be necessary to adapt the operating performance of the internal combustion engine accordingly.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the sensor is suitable for recording hydrocarbon concentration. This makes it possible, for example, to assess the operating performance of the internal combustion engine, since the concentration of unburnt or only partially burnt hydrocarbons is a measure of the quality of the combustion operations.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the exhaust system has at least one component for at least partially converting the pollutants. It is particularly advantageous to construct at least one component as a catalytic converter. For example, the catalytic converter removes from the exhaust gas carbon monoxide and nitrogen oxide, which are present as a result of incomplete combustion of the fuel. The catalytic converter promotes a reaction between nitrogen oxide and carbon monoxide to form molecular nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the first position (desired position for taking a measured value) is disposed directly downstream of a component for at least partially converting the pollutants, and the sensor is disposed downstream of a muffler. It is necessary to record measured values directly downstream of a catalytic converter, for example, if the functionality of the catalytic converter is to be monitored. In order to improve the light-off performance of catalytic converters of this type immediately after the internal combustion engine has been started, such catalytic converters are disposed as close as possible to the internal combustion engine, in order for the required temperature for catalytic conversion to be reached very quickly. In addition, the catalytic reaction leads to an increase in the exhaust-gas temperature. Accordingly, the exhaust gas immediately downstream of the catalytic converter is often at a temperature in the region of approximately 1000xc2x0 C. According to the invention, the sensor is disposed downstream of a muffler and the maximum temperatures of the exhaust gas at this position are approximately 400xc2x0 C. The time difference which the exhaust gas requires in order to flow from the component for converting a pollutant to the muffler is taken into account by the time function element.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, the first position (desired position for the measured value to be taken) is disposed in a separate exhaust-gas inflow line directly downstream of the internal combustion engine, and the second position having the sensor is disposed directly upstream of a component for at least partially converting the pollutants. The separate exhaust-gas inflow lines connect the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine to the exhaust pipe. In this way, the individual exhaust-gas flows are brought together and fed to the at least one component. Recording of measured values at the first position, i.e. directly downstream of the individual combustion chambers, would allow the combustion operation in each individual combustion chamber to be characterized. However, particularly high pressure fluctuations occur at this position as a result of the exhaust gas being discharged from the combustion chambers, and consequently a sensor at this position would be exposed to particularly high dynamic loads. Positioning the sensor further downstream reduces the dynamic load on the sensor. The time function element provides the recorded measured values in such a way that the desired conclusions as to the combustion operations can be drawn.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the diagnosis unit is connected to a control unit of the internal combustion engine. In this way, it is possible to counteract inefficient conversion of a pollutant or incomplete combustion which has been detected by the diagnosis unit. In this context, the control unit, by way of example, influences the quantity of fuel supply, the supply of primary and/or secondary air or a valve control which regulates incoming and outgoing flow of an air/fuel mixture and the exhaust gas.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the temperature of the exhaust gas while the exhaust system is operating is lower at the second position than at the first position. Accordingly, the second position is, for example, disposed upstream of the first position, since the temperature generally falls at increasing distance from the internal combustion engine. In addition, it is possible for the second position to be disposed upstream of the first position if the temperature of the exhaust gas rises between the second position and the first position (for example as a result of a catalytic and exothermic reaction in a catalytic converter) or the second position is actively cooled.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, pressure fluctuations while the exhaust system is operating are lower at the second position than at the first position. Pressure fluctuations of this type decrease at an increasing distance from the internal combustion engine, in particular downstream of components of the exhaust system which, for example, impart turbulence to the flow, such as, for example, a muffler. The service life of a sensor is therefore increased as a result of it being located at the second position.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, a measured-value pick-up for recording the pressure is disposed in the exhaust pipe. The measured-value pick-up records the pressure fluctuations of the pulsed exhaust-gas flow which are formed due to the temporally offset combustion in the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine. This makes it possible to assign the measured pressure fluctuation to the combustion chamber which has produced the pressure fluctuation.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a method for determining pollutant concentration in an exhaust gas, which comprises providing an internal combustion engine exhaust system having a first position and a second position. A measured value is recorded with a sensor disposed at the second position for determining the pollutant concentration at the first position. The measured value is transmitted to a time function element taking into account a time difference between a measured value recording at the first and second positions. The measured value is transmitted, temporally correlated to other undelayed measured values, to a diagnosis unit.
The pollutant concentration in the exhaust gas is dependent in particular on the fuel/air mixture which is burnt. The recorded pollutant concentrations have to be set in a relationship with the corresponding fuel/air mixture in order to be evaluated. The time difference between the imaginary measured-value recording at the first position and the second position is substantially dependent on the velocity of the exhaust gas in the exhaust system. This velocity is not constant, but rather is dependent, for example, on the driving characteristics of the vehicle driver.
In accordance with another mode of the invention, the time function element determines the time difference which a unit volume of the exhaust gas requires, while the exhaust system is operating, to flow from the first position to the second position. The defined time difference identifies the corresponding other measured values which are set in correlation with the recorded measured value of the sensor at the second position.
In accordance with a further mode of the invention, the time difference is determined through the use of a stored data model. The data model includes, for example, characteristic measured-value profiles from preference or test runs for the exhaust system, which allows the measured values recorded while the exhaust system is operating to be assessed. Furthermore, this data model includes, for example, limit values and/or tolerances which are to be maintained for statutory pollutant limits.
In accordance with an added mode of the invention, information about the volume of the exhaust system is stored in the data model. Information of this type about the dimensions of the exhaust system makes it possible to interpret the recorded measured values. It is therefore possible, for example, with the aid of the volume of the exhaust system, the temperature of the exhaust gas and the exhaust-gas mass flow, to draw conclusions as to the velocity of the exhaust gas and therefore the time difference. With a view toward determining the time difference between a measured-value recording at the first position and the second position, it is advantageous in particular to take into account the parameter relating to the partial volume of the exhaust system between these two positions in the data model.
In accordance with an additional mode of the invention, information about the operating performance of the components for at least partially converting the pollutants which are disposed in the exhaust system, is stored in the data model. For example, components of this type may be disposed between the first position and the second position. The change in the chemical composition of the exhaust gas caused by these components is taken into account on the basis of the information in the data model.
In accordance with still another mode of the invention, the exhaust-gas mass flow is determined on the basis of a quantity of the fuel/air mixture which is passed into the internal combustion engine. The quantitative relationships between the exhaust-gas mass flow and the fuel/air mixture which is burnt are known. The exhaust-gas mass flow is used, for example, for interpretation of the measured pollutant concentration.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, the exhaust-gas temperature in the exhaust system is recorded. In this context, the exhaust-gas temperature between the first position and the second position is of particular interest, since this temperature is used, for example, to determine the velocity of the exhaust-gas stream between these positions. If there is a particularly great temperature drop between these two positions, it is advantageous for the exhaust-gas temperature to be recorded at a plurality of positions between the first and second positions and for a mean to be formed if appropriate.
In accordance with still an added mode of the invention, the time difference is determined at least as a function of the exhaust-gas mass flow and/or the exhaust-gas temperature.
In accordance with still an additional mode of the invention, the diagnosis unit monitors the operating performance of at least one component for converting at least one pollutant component. For this purpose, for example, the recorded measured value profiles can be compared with stored measured value profiles of operationally reliable components. In particular, the measured values immediately after the internal combustion engine has started have a characteristic profile (light-off performance) which is suitable for monitoring the at least one component for converting a pollutant component.
In accordance with again another mode of the invention, the diagnosis unit is used to monitor the operating performance of the internal combustion engine. In this way, it is possible to prevent incorrect and incomplete combustion of the fuel.
In accordance with again a further mode of the invention, the individual combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine are monitored. Selective monitoring of the individual combustion chambers may help to locate the cause of a fault in the event of the pollutant concentration in the exhaust gas rising.
In accordance with again an added mode of the invention, the pressure in the exhaust system is additionally recorded at the second position by a measured-value pick-up, with the time difference being determined as a function of the recorded pressure. Pressure fluctuations which occur in the exhaust system substantially originate from the combustion operations of the fuel/air mixture in the individual combustion chambers. Accordingly, with the aid of these pressure fluctuations and the determined time difference, it is possible to relate increased pollutant concentrations to incorrect or incomplete combustion operations in a separate combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
In accordance with a concomitant mode of the invention, the diagnosis unit transmits data to a control device of the internal combustion engine which influences the operating performance of the internal combustion engine as a function of the data received. In this way, it is possible to counteract an increased pollutant concentration in the exhaust gas through the use of an adapted operating performance of the internal combustion engine.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a exhaust-gas purification system with delayed recording of measured values and a method for determining pollutant concentration in exhaust gas, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.